A Dream of Love
by Kristen3
Summary: Daphne has a very strange dream which leads her straight to the soulmate she never expected to find. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **In a very roundabout way, this story was inspired by Aria (**crazysockmonkeys**)'s story, "The Doctor in Seattle." It's a premise that was actually floating around my head before, but it finally solidified and turned into an actual story! I love when that happens, hehe!

_Daphne had to squint at the bright, white light. She had no idea where she was. But before she could even wonder, a woman came out of the light. "Who are you?" Daphne asked. _

"_That isn't important right now," the woman answered. "I came here to tell you something."_

"_Well, what could be so bloody important that you couldn't bother to tell me your name first?!" _

"_Wow, you really do like to speak your mind, don't you?!" The woman laughed. "Do you know why you're here? With the Cranes, I mean?" _

"_Yes, of course. It's me job to look after Mr. Crane. He's got a bullet in his hip, poor thing." _

"_Oh, yes, I know all about Marty's shooting," the woman answered. "And you're right, that is part of why you're here. The other part is to find your soulmate." _

"_Me soulmate?" Daphne asked in disbelief. _

"_Yes. You've already found him, actually. You just don't know it yet." _

_Now Daphne was really surprised. If she'd already found her soulmate, that was news to her. She hadn't had a date in months. "Who is it?" _

"_I can't tell you his name. You have to find him on your own. But what I can tell you is that when you look with your heart, you'll know. And I can assure you that he's a good man who cares for you a great deal. You'll be very happy with him." _

_Daphne smiled at that. She liked the idea of finding her true love. Her brothers had always made fun of her for her romantic fantasies, but she just couldn't let go of them. Before she could ask the mysterious woman another question, the light faded, and she was left in total darkness. _

Daphne awoke with no memory of the dream. But as soon as she sat up, she felt a smile come on her face, and there was a deep sense of happiness within her that she couldn't place.

The feeling continued as she cheerfully prepared breakfast for Mr. Crane and his elder son. Both men questioned her good mood, but she offered no explanation. She didn't have an answer to give even if she wanted to.

Before she'd even sat down to eat herself, the doorbell rang. She went to answer it. Unsurprisingly, the younger Dr. Crane stood before her. She gasped at the sight of him. "Oh, my God." Her hand went to her mouth in shock.

Niles looked at her in confusion. "Is something wrong?" he asked hesitantly.

Slowly, Daphne recovered from her shock. She looked back at the breakfast table, where the other two men were watching her, completely baffled. "Um, I have to go out for a bit," she said, blushing. She grabbed the younger Dr. Crane's hand, and led him out into the hallway.

"Daphne, are you all right?" Niles asked. "I must admit you've got me rather worried."

"I'm sorry I worried you so. But I had a dream last night. I didn't even remember it until a moment ago. I saw a bright light, and a woman spoke to me. She asked me if I knew why I was here, with your father and brother." She pointed to the door. "I told her yes, I was here to take care of your father. But she said that was only part of it. The other part was to find me soulmate. She told me I'd already found him, only I didn't know it. She wouldn't say who it was, but she said when I looked with me heart, I'd know. And I do." She smiled at him.

Niles went from concerned to shocked and overjoyed in a matter of seconds. "Who was this woman?"

Daphne narrowed her eyes, trying her best to recall what she'd seen. "I didn't recognize her at the time, but now that I think of it, I have seen her before." She smiled, thinking of the picture frame that sat on Mr. Crane's nightstand. "I think it was your mum."

"You saw my mother?!" Niles was thrilled, but he couldn't deny the pang of jealousy he felt. He missed his mother deeply, and she'd appeared to Daphne in a dream?!

Daphne smiled sadly. "I'm sorry," she said, understanding. "But if it helps any, she told me that you were a good man who cared for me a great deal. And she was right, of course."

Niles thought of the many times his patients had claimed to have prophetic dreams. Each time, he'd come up with a rational explanation. Dreams were nothing more than random images from a person's subconscious. But Daphne was clearly a sane person. And what she'd been told in her dream made sense. What other explanation could there be? "Well, Daphne, I must admit, I find all of this rather surprising. But if you're telling me that you love me, I can't say I'm unhappy!"

Daphne laughed and hugged him. "I do love you. I guess your mum was right, I wasn't looking with me heart. Now I can see it clear as day."

Filled with happiness, Niles kissed her lips quickly. It was every bit as thrilling as the Snow Ball, and then some, because it was real.

Daphne took his hand once again, and prepared to open the door again. "Let's go back and tell your father and your brother."

Niles didn't want his family's skepticism to ruin what had just happened. But before he could stop her, she'd opened the door, and led him back in. "I'm sorry I just rushed out of here like that. But, you see, I had this dream last night. Mr. Crane, I saw your late wife. She told me that -"

Frasier stood up. He could see the way they were holding hands, and he had a pretty good idea where this was going. "Now, you know my policy on the interpretation of dreams..."

"Frasier, I know what you're going to say. But I think Daphne's telling the truth."

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Once again, you're letting your feelings for Daphne cloud your judgment."

"But that's the point, Frasier! Apparently, in this dream, Mom told Daphne that she's here to take care of Dad, _and _find her soulmate. She told her that she would know who it was when she saw the person. And she did. Frasier, Daphne realized how I feel all on her own!"

Frasier opened his mouth to offer a rebuttal once again, but Martin stopped him. "Save it, Fras. Now, I've had dreams about your mother since she's been gone, too. Before that, I might've been just as skeptical as you are. But we've all seen how Niles feels. Who's to say your mother _isn't_ involved in this?"

Frasier closed his mouth. He had a thousand logical answers, but no way to definitively prove that his father was wrong. He sighed deeply. "Well, I'm happy for you, too, I suppose."

Martin rolled his eyes. "You should work for Hallmark." He turned his attention to Daphne and his younger son. "I'm very happy for you, son." Martin hugged Niles. Then he turned to Daphne, and before he could even move, she'd pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Mr. Crane." She kissed his cheek.

Martin smiled at her. "For what, Daph?"

"For raising such a wonderful son. And for giving me this job."

"Yeah, yeah." He did his best to push her away, but was unsuccessful. They hugged a second time.

Frasier watched the scene from his seat at the breakfast table. After all of the hugging, he sighed once again and got up. Reluctantly, he walked over to where the others stood. "Well, Mom always did say she wanted us to be happy," he said to his younger brother. They shook hands, their wordless way of apologizing.

"Thank you, Frasier. I am happy."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, thinking the same thing. "I bet your mother's happy, too," Martin finally said.

From her place up in heaven, miles away from her loved ones, Hester Crane smiled.

**The End**


End file.
